Talk:Season 2/@comment-28544577-20181127215732
I have graded the animation quality of all of the episodes and it goes as follows (I put ones animated by DQ in italics and SAMG in bold): Collector: A (just as good as season 1 if not better) Prime Queen: C+ (surfaces were too reflective and lighting was strange in some scenes) Despair Bear: B+ (Hawk Moth looked a little weird and the movements were a bit stiff) Riposte: B (Same as Despair Bear but Riposte herself looked really bad) Befana: C (the movements and facial expressions were terrible, but the lighting was decent) Robostus ''(parts animated by DQ): D (These parts were stiff and lifeless and just looked off) '''Robostus '(parts animated by SAMG): B (These parts looked about the same level as Riposte) Dark Owl: F (The animation in this episode was abysmal, from the infamous and terribly animated Hawk Moth and the miraculous scene to just the movements were subpar for a show of this level) Gigantitan: A (This episode had the same animation quality as Collector and was faithful to the original style) Glaciator: C (nighttime looked really weird and the lighting was way too aggressive in Hawk Moth's scene) Sapotis: B+ (This episode was very well animated, but had a few errors and some lazy parts) Gorizilla: A+ (This episode had the best animation of any episode at its release date and still remains one of the best-animated episodes in the season) Captain Hardrock: D (This episode, per the norm of DQ's subpar quality, had stiff movements and odd lighting that wasn't natural) Zombizou: A++ (This episode had absolutely PHENOMENAL animation. The movements were very fluid and the lighting is the best I've ever seen in Miraculous) Syren: C (The animation of water in this episode was absolutely terrible. If you watch the parts where the water is flooding the city, it has that cartoonish physics of early 90s CGI) Frightningale: B (Probably some of DQ's best work, this episode was slightly on par with some of the lower quality Season 1 episodes) Troublemaker: C+ (This episode was good by DQ standards, but the overall lighting looked weird, what seems to be DQ's signature quality along with stiff movements) Reverser: B (This episode was well animated, but there were some scenes where it was almost DQ bad) Style Queen: C (Style Queen's model just looked completely flat and the glitter the whole episode was pasty and unrealistic, probably some of SAMG's worst work) Queen Wasp: B (This episode had a few scenes where I think DQ did the animation so I took off a bit, but the rest of the episode was very well animated) Malediktator: C+ (The lighting was too aggressive the whole episode, but the movements were a lot more fluid, even though they were still unrealistic) Frozer: D (The usual DQ crappiness) Anansi: A (The episode was very well animated, and sunset looked quite realistic) Sandboy: C (Okay level animation) Catalyst: B+ (This episode had average animation quality for SAMG) Mayura: A+ in some parts and B in others (certain parts, such as Mayura in HM's lair were very well animated, but others, such as the sewer scene, were bad. I mean, if you look at the waterfalls as they jump down it is SO bad) If you want to know how I figured out who animated what, by the end of the season, it's easy to tell just by looking for a few telltale qualities who animated it.